Christmas Present
by Technician Fan
Summary: Temari is sitting at a bar in the Konoha Village on Christmas Eve feeling sorry for herself when Kiba comes into the bar and decides to buy her drink. The two hit it off and they realize that they have more in common with each other then they knew. 3 shot
1. Christmas Eve

Title: Christmas Present

By: Technician Fan (Holly)

A/N: I love KibaXTemaru and think they should be together! I think Christmas is a good eason and we should write about them more so come on guys let's get writing! Oh, and Merry Christmas! Also I almost forgot to mention but this is my first rated M story so don't expect perfection please.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't only Naruto or Ino and Shika would be together and there would be no question about Kiba and Temari being together but what can you do?

Temari sat at one of the deserted stools by the bar. It was Christmas Eve and she was stuck here at the Konoha village. True, she had volunteered for the mission even though her brother had offered to let someone else go. All of her underlings had wives and families waiting for them and she didn't to deprive them of their time together.

_'What about you though Tem? You've got family but you're sitting here in entirely different village moping over a shot of whiskey.' _Temari thought to herself. She smiled bitterly and downed the drink in front of her.

Yeah, she did have family but they'd moved on. Gaara and his apprentice Matsuri had gotten married a few years after she completed her training and now they had a one year old daughter that the entire village (including herself) absolutely adored. Even Kankuru was married to a woman whom he'd met at the local market while looking for puppet parts. The surprising part of their relationship that the woman, Kairai, absolutely loved children and had convinced Kankuro that they should have one of their own (Temari had laughed when she heard that Kairai was pregnant and that Knakuro was thrilled).

And then there was her, Temari, the one who didn't have any kids and was still single. She hadn't been on a date since Shikamaru had broken up with her for Ino Yamanaka a year ago. Since then she'd stopped looking and stopped caring about dating because it seemed like a waste of time when she tried.

"Mind if I sit here?" A boy with brunette hair and red triangles on his face asked her plopping himself down.

"Does it really matter?" She retorted calling the bar tender over and ordering another shot of liquor.

"Not really." He said making his own order, "Put her drink on my tab too."

Temari turned to his and frowned confused, "Why'd you do that? I could have paid for it myself."

"I know, after all you are the Fifth Kazekage's sister. Just consider it an early Christmas present." The boy told her with a wink before turning to the drink in front of him and taking a long sip from it.

"Thanks," She said and accepted the drink from the bartender. The two sat next to each other for a moment letting the quietness envelop them. Finally, the boy cleared his throat and said,

"Why are you here Temari? It's Christmas tomorrow you know. Shouldn't you be back with your brothers?"

Temari snorted and looked at him sarcastically, "I could ask you the same thing. Aren't the Inuzuka's like a pack of dogs and always close or something? Why aren't you with your family?"

Kiba stared into his glass as he said, "My mother is over in the Kiri village helping my sister move into her husband's house. I didn't think I'd be much help so I decide not to go."

Chuckling to himself he downed the glass in his hand and set it back down on the counter with a little thunk. "Hit me with another one."

The bartender shrugged his shoulders and watched as the two kunoichi bonded over glasses of hard liquor. He dutifully handed them two more shots and let them continue their Christmas cheering so to speak.

"You never answered me you know that? Why aren't you over in the Suna village instead of here with me and this crap?" Kiba asked her.

"Well," Temari said, "both of my brothers are married and have kids but I'm still single and alone. I guess I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

Kiba smiled at her chuckled as he said, "Aren't we both."

Temari laughed and grinned back at him, "Yeah, you're right. Look at us losers hanging out at a bar on Christmas Eve when we could be spending time with our families."

"And we're pathetically and hopelessly single don't forget." Kiba added as he clinked glasses with her.

"How could I forget?" Temari said gulping down the shot. The two sat there at the bar chatting up a storm and laughing their sides off in between drinking shots. Eventually though the bartender had to throw them out during closing time.

The two stood on the sidewalk balancing on each other's shoulders as they tried to keep themselves off the ground.

"I should probably take you home," Kiba said putting his arm around her waist. Temari giggled and nodded allowing him to start walking off down the road. The two stumbled a whole two blocks before Kiba finally stopped and looked down at Temari, "Hey where are you stayin' anyway?"

Temari gave him a puzzled look and thought hard about the question before shrugging her shoulders, "I don't remember."

"Oh," Kiba replied with a grin, "well then you can come home with me."

"Yeah!" Temari giggled and gave a small jump into the air. Kiba laughed and steadied her as she knocked into him, unstable on her high heels.

"Careful, don't wanna fall." Kiba told her.

"Nope," Temari agreed gleefully. The two then headed for Kiba's house which was apparently where Kiba had originally been heading for in the first place. When they got there Kiba took a few minutes digging through his pockets before he found the house keys. He tried to stick the key into the door but kept missing until Temari finally took his hand and got the key in its hole.

The two clambered into the living room and Temari climbed over to the couch plopping down on it. Kiba on the other hand went into the kitchen and set his keys down on the coffee table before turning around in the kitchen thinking what he was looking for. Finally deciding that he didn't need anything he walked back into the living room and stopped for a moment.

Temari stood in front of the coach in just her undergarments. She looked up at Kiba and grinned at his expression. Slowly but very intentionally she walked over to him until their chests were pressed against each other and then she reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him to her. Softly, she tugged on his ear and licked it causing him to shutter.

"What's the matter dog boy? Do you like that?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded and she laughed turning around so there was few feet between them, "Then come and get me."

Kiba growled after her as took off down the hallway and followed her closely behind. When she reached his room Kiba threw the door closed and lunged at her causing her to fall on the bed with him on top of her.

Temari gasped and tried to catch the wind that had been knocked out of her but Kiba didn't give her a chance as he slammed his lips into hers giving her a passionate kiss. Temari moaned in response and arched her back slightly.

The two battled for dominance before Temari finally caved and let Kiba take complete control of her mouth. After few minutes the two broke apart and Kiba rested his forehead against hers. Nipping her bottom lip he murmured, "Mine, you're mine."

Eyes slightly glazed over she nodded hoped he would continue kissing her. He didn't; instead he started down her neck until he reached her bra. Growling at the contraption he used his canine teeth to cut through the cloth and tossed it aside allowing him complete access to her breasts.

He began lavishly licking her breasts making sure to avoid her nipples until suddenly he went down on them sucking and nipping them like he was ravines. Shocked, Temari arched her back letting the feeling overtake her mind. Chuckling at her response Kiba came back to her mouth kissed her again.

This time though Temari came back at him with sudden vigor, kissing him roughly and attacking his senses as she reached into his pants and grabbed his member. Kiba's eyes widened slightly as felt her begin stroking him. Groaning he grabbed her hand and pulled it out of his pants as he felt himself getting ready to come.

"No, I want to come inside you." He said getting up and throwing his t-shirt and pants off leaving him naked so she could see everything before he was back on top of her.

While his mouth was busy with hers again he began sliding her underwear down her thighs. Once it was off her leg he flung it off into the room and slid his finger into her wet clit moving in and out, adding two more fingers as he progressed until she finally screamed his name arching her back; her orgasm spilling out all over his hand.

Grinning he brought his fingers to his lips and slowly licked her essence off of his fingers making sure to get every sweet drop. Temari watched him and moved her hips upward to meet his hoping he would enter her and relieve the pressure building in her body.

Growling at her he grabbed her hips and moved his head down to her entrance lapping up all of the wetness that was left his tongue entering her clit slightly as he went. Bucking her hips every time his tongue crossed her clit she felt as if she couldn't take much more of his torment.

"Kiba-kun, please." She whispered grabbing his hair and dragging him back up to her. Biting down roughly on his lip and tugging down on it; Kiba growled and bit her back just as hard before he flipped her over and slammed into her body.

She shouted and gripped the sheets tightly as he slammed into her body thrusting deeper and deeper hitting her pleasure spot several times. Screaming loudly she came with a force feeling Kiba spill into her. collapsing onto the bed she felt Kiba fall with her rolling them onto their side as he pulled out of her.

After a few moments of panting Temari felt Kiba begin licking at her shoulder muscle, "Temari. Mine."

Temari smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yours."

Suddenly Temari felt a sharp pain run through her shoulder and she bit back a scream while her body tried to process the pain. Before her body could finish analyzing the pain the pain though it was gone and Temari felt Kiba lapping up the blood and closing up the wound while he filled it with his chakra.

"W-what did you do Kiba?" Temari asked shocked.

"I marked you. Mine." Kiba growled into her ear pulling her closer to his body with his arms that were wrapped around her waist. Temari smiled as she thought about being his. Snuggling up against him more she closed her eyes drifted off into one of the first sound sleeps she'd had in quite a long time.

A/N: The end one part one. Yes, I know it's technically Christmas today (okay not since it's a minute past 12:00am but whatever). Hope you enjoyed it! Review please and I love you guys! This stories going to be three chapters long if I can help it.


	2. Christmas Day

A/N: Here's chapter two and I am sorry to all my other story readers who want to kill me right now. I promise cross my heart to get moving on the +Anima story. Those of you who don't care please feel free to move on to the story.

Disclaimer:

Me: I do not own- Wait why should I have to keep repeating this? I only need to say it once for it to be effective.

Sasuke: You just figured this out? What a moron.

Me: Shut up before I write something that injures your health.

Sasuke: Like you really would. You're all Sakaru and Sasuke this and Sakaru and Sasuke that.

Me: Oh Hidan! Do mind letting me borrow your Scythe so I can castrate Sasuke?

Hidan: Yeah, sure, go ahead I don't care.

Me: Thanks. This won't hurt a bit Sasuke you just won't be reviving your clan anytime soon.

Sasuke: I take it back. I take it all back. You're right you don't need to keep repeating the disclaimer.

Me: I knew we could come to a compromise. J And now for the story to go on.

The next morning Temari woke up with a terrible headache and was incredibly sore but that didn't bother her in the least. Wriggling slightly she felt the 'dog boy' she'd run into last night at the bar. He stirred slightly and tightened his grip around her waist but didn't wake up.

Smiling Temari realized it was Christmas morning. With a plan in mind she slipped out of the other konoichi's grasp and replaced her body with the pillow she'd been sleeping on. Hoping his nose wouldn't pick up on her lack of person with the pillow there she tiptoed down the hallway into the kitchen so she could prepare her idea.

Kiba wriggled on his bed and pulled his arms closer to his chest protectively. Something didn't feel right… women didn't squish that much. Frowning, he opened his eyes and realized that Temari wasn't in his arms; instead there was a pillow she'd been sleeping on. Slightly alarmed by her absence he sniffed the pillow and found her scent all over it. It wasn't that old so she couldn't have gone too far.

Getting up off of the bed he followed the scent down the hallway ignoring the slight headache he had from last night's drinking session and other actives. Focusing entirely on the scent he forgot to watch where he was going and accidently ran into the wall as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

Temari, who was cooking pancakes, looked up from the pan and stifled a giggle as she watched Kiba shake his head and look around confused. Grabbing the cup of coffee she'd brewed earlier she walked over and handed to him saying, "Here drin it'll help the headache." Kiba took the cup grateful and went over to one of the chairs by the island sitting down, "Thanks."

The two sat there for a moment listening to the sound of the pancakes cooking before Kiba finally decided to speak,

"I thought you left." He said his voice a bit gruffer then what he'd intended.

Temari stiffened slightly as the words hit her. She knew she'd been stupid to think the hickey he'd given her had actually meant anything but it still hurt to hear that he thought she'd been in it simply for the sex. Even drunk she'd never accepted sex unless it was with someone she liked.

_'Too long without getting any that's all.'_ She told herself, putting on a brave face as she turned around and put the pancakes on a plate before chastely throwing them in front of the dog lover.

"It's Christmas day so I thought I'd make you some breakfast before I left that's all. I'll be going now." Temari said curtly as she headed for the door. Her footsteps were sharp and brisk as she brushed by him both furious at herself and humiliated that she'd think he'd want her to stay. Swiftly scrambling off the stool, Kiba lunged after her, over taking her strides and grabbed her arm tightly forcing her to face him.

"Please don't. Last night, I-, I-" Temari looked at him hoping he would say she'd been right and this hickey really did mean something.

Looking around and searching for the right words to explain things to her Kiba's eyes fell upon his old family chest with all of the family history. It was the only thing in the apartment that was truly valuable and very secretive.

Dragging her over to the couch he let her sit down or rather come in for a landing at the speed he was going. Kiba went over to the fire place mantle (it was there for decoration now that everyone had switched to heaters) and gently picked up the wooden box, his fingers extra careful not to drop it.

He walked back to Temari and set the chest down on the coffee table. After an inner doubt that he quickly brushed away Kiba lifted the chest's top open to reveal hundreds of old manuscripts and small trinkets that had extreme value to the Inuzuka clan.

Temari stared into the chest mesmerized by what he was showing her. These were his family's scripts. No one but the top members of a clan ever saw their family scripts unless they worked exceptionally hard to earn such a rank. All the things in the box was a link between every single one of the ancestors that belonged to the Inuzuka clan since the very first writer of their family.

Breaking through into Temari's mind Kiba spoke, his voice ringing with respect and honor, "This is the Inuzuka family Temari."

Temari nodded, turning her full attention to him. This was big; huge actually. Kiba would only show her, an outsider, these scripts was if he intended on making her a part of his clan… unless he already did… she thought to herself her hand unconsciously covering up the mark he'd left on her skin.

_Flashback~_

_Temari felt Kiba begin licking at her shoulder muscle, "Temari. Mine."_

_Temari smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yours."_

_Suddenly Temari felt a sharp pain run through her shoulder and she bit back a scream while her body tried to process the pain. Before her body could finish analyzing the pain the pain though it was gone and Temari felt Kiba lapping up the blood and closing up the wound while he filled it with his chakra._

_"W-what did you do Kiba?" Temari asked shocked._

_"I marked you. Mine." Kiba growled into her ear pulling her closer to his body with his arms that were wrapped around her waist. Temari smiled as she thought about being his. Snuggling up against him more she closed her eyes drifted off into one of the first sound sleeps she'd had in quite a long time._

_End Flashback~_

Kiba watched her intently, catching every movement she made as he waited for the new information to sink in. Temari's mouth opened slightly and she turned to look at him but quickly glanced away feeling unsure of what she should ask.

Taking in a deep breath she finally got up the courage to ask the question that was burning her, "Last night, when you bit me." Temari paused, "Is this mark what I think it was?"

"If you mean a mating mark, then yes, it is." Kiba told her affirmatively, "It's the way my family chose's who we marry. I didn't mean to bite you but I was drunk last night and didn't know what I doing clearly."

Temari stared at him blankly conflicting thoughts pulsing through her head. _'Well, now you've got someone and you're not alone but on the other hand it's a bit sudden and fast don't you think. Irresponsible is more like it. What will your brothers think, hm? What do you even think?'_

Temari frowned at her thoughts and Kiba took a breath before reaching into the chest and taking out an antique necklace. It was the most beautiful piece she'd ever seen and she gasped slightly as he placed it in her small palms closing her fingers around it.

"I know that probably wasn't on your Christmas list but I figure since we're in this situation why not make the best of it? We can try being together and if at any time you feel like you want out you can hand this necklace back to me and I'll understand completely."

Temari thought about it for a long time before turning to Kiba, tears streaming down her eyes. She threw arms around his neck and gave him an enormous hug. Kiba sat there for a second before hugging her back tightly, "Kiba, this is the best Christmas present ever."

Kiba pulled back and grinned at her giving her a soft kiss, "Yeah, especially for us losers right?"

"Oh, yeah." Temari agreed kissing him back. Giving her one his doggy grins he gently turned her around and took her left hand in his, taking the necklace from her. He then carefully brushed her spiky blonde locks to the side and Temari shuttered as he moved his fingers over her skin. Kiba laughed at her reaction and lowered his arms around her, the necklace delicately tying them together.

Kiba clicked the two ends of the chain together allowing the piece of jewelry to fall down onto her chest. Temari lifted the small trinket up and looked at mesmerized. A dozen turquoise stones stared back into her teal eyes as if they were trying to tell her something.

She turned her head slightly when Kiba, the curious dog that he was, pulled her into his grasp so he could put his head on her shoulder. "Watcha looking at?"

"Just the stones, they seem like they can talk." Temari snorted at how ridiculous that sounded, even to her. Kiba on the other hand simply shrugged.

"A lot of females in my family have worn those stones. Maybe they're the ones trying to talk to you. Does that scare you?" Kiba asked curious as he took his turn staring into the stones.

"No, not really. They don't sound like they want to hurt me; only help me." Temari replied firmly believing what she said.

"Good cause turquoise is one of Inu's colors." Kiba said winking at her and suddenly moving his fingers all over her stomach causing her to fly into a fit of laughter. Slipping off the couch Temari begged for Kiba to stop as he continued his attack. Finally, when they'd both landed on the floor Kiba let up and allowed Temari to catch her breath. The two sat on the ground breathing heavily for a few minutes before Temari had recovered enough to attempt a return attack.

However, just as she was about carry out she attack plan a knock came from the door and the two peeked their heads over the couch. Quickly looking over at Kiba and his current state of clothing she decided she'd better answer the door,

"Uh, Kiba," She said, "Why don't you go put some cloths on while I answer the door seeing as you're a bit, bare."

Kiba looked down and saw that he was in fact completely naked, "Alright." He grinned and got to his feet closing his family's chest and placing it on the mantle again before he started off down the hall to get some pants on.

Temari went to the door and watched him waiting until he was out of sight before opening the door to reveal a rather smug looking boy holding one of poor Akamaru's sons in front of her face (Yes, even Akamaru had a litter of pups with another ninken, they were very proud).

"Haha, Merry Christmas Kiba!" Naruto shouted as the puppy sat in his hands looking at her. The pup was currently dressed in a cutsie reindeer outfit complete with matching antlers and a bow.

Temari raised her eyebrows slightly and held back a chuckle for the puppy's sake. Noticing the unusual silence compared to the death threats he'd been expecting Naruto opened his eyes and saw Temari standing in the doorway.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" He asked totally confused. Then, as if to answer his question Kiba appeared from behind her and kissed her cheek as he looked Naruto up and down.

Shock. That was what Naruto was in. Complete and utter shock. "You, him, together,-"

It was to much for the poor boy and he fell to the ground into a dead faint. The puppy, called Aoimaru, hopped out of his grasp and began licking his face trying to wake him up. Temari finally couldn't hold back anymore and began giggling uncontrollably as the puppy continued it's efforts, the antlers slipping off its head.

Kiba was laughing right along side her when they saw Hinata coming down the hall. She was dressed in a warm winter jacket and had her hands tucked securely inside the front pockets.

"Hey guys," She said quickly glancing down at Naruto before stepping over him so she was standing in front of the door. "We came to surprise you but I see you surprised him."

Temari nodded cheerfully and opened the door a bit wider, making Kiba step back with her, so that Hinata could come in. "Why don't you come in; we were just about to have breakfast."

"Oh no, we already ate and we've got to get over to my family's house or my father won't be very happy." Hinata said apologetically.

"That's okay, we understand." Temari said calmly. The two girls hugged each other while Kiba stepped around them so he could wake Naruto up quickly and have them on their way.

True, Temari and Hinata weren't very close but it was Christmas and they both were in high spirits so that seemed to be enough for them to celebrate together. Hinata handed Temari a small box before she left with a semiconscious Naruto in her arm and Aoimaru trailing behind.

"Merry Christmas!" The couples shouted to each other as they disappear from each others sights.

Temari shivered as she closed the door but she was more interested at the gift Hinata had given them. Kiba had always been a person of impulse and he snatched the box out of her hands quickly and raced for the island table.

"Hey!" Temari said as the box disappeared from her hands, "Watch out for the pancakes!"

Kiba smirked and stopped himself just barely hovering over the stack of pancakes. Temari's eyes were big for a second but then they became more playfully irritated. "Show off."

Kiba shrugged and grabbed her placing her on his lap as he sat down. He placed the box in her hand and quickly hid behind her. "Open it Tem."

Temari looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "You honestly think someone like Hinata would give you an explosive gift?"

"No," Kiba retorted, "but Naruto would."

"Mm," Temari thought, "good point." She then proceeded to take off the wrapping and opened the box the whole while Kiba was peaking over her shoulder wondering if it was going to blow.

"Oh, look. '_To Kiba Inuzuka: One free dog wash from Naruto and the gang.'_" She read out loud. Kiba who was no long afraid that the package would blow up looked over her shoulder and sure enough that's what it said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to use that later." Temari said happily as she hopped off Kiba's lap so she could go stick it on his refrigerator door. Kiba chuckled to himself and quietly picked out a pancake from the massive stack placing it on his plate. It may not have been the warmest thing ever but it did taste delicious. Temari smiled back at him and grabbed her own plate and began eating breakfast with him.

And so the rest of their morning went by not so quietly but eventfully as the new couple went out and around the town caroling and doing other such Christmas cheer. When they got back to Kiba's place they were exhausted but they had hopes that maybe, just maybe this relationship would work out and their left behind hearts could finally catch up to where they should be. But either way it was a beautiful way to end the year.

A/N: And that's the end of part two. It's kind of sad that I keep updating the holiday after the holiday I'm writing about but oh well that's just me. I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize if you think there's to much fluff or anything I'm just in such a fluff writing mood right now. Also, sorry if Hinata was to out there or anything because I haven't really gotten around to looking up her personality but we can just say that's because she got older. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


	3. New Year's Eve

A/N: And here, sadly, is the last part of the story. I feel like I could go on and on with this story but alas it ends with this chapter but I hope you enjoyed the story none the less.

Location: Sunakakage - Sand Village

Day - New Year's Eve

Time - 8:03am

Temari quietly opened the door and stepped inside her family's home. She was immediately glomped by a little girl. Smiling down at her, Temari picked up her niece and gave her a hug which was returned with great enthusiasm.

"Did you miss me kiddo?" Temari asked the little redhead.

Eriko giggled gleefully and then pouted, "Yeah, Auntie Temtem! I wanted to see you but mommy said you went fawr away. I missed you bunches."

Temari chuckled and tapped her girl's nose, "Well, I missed you too Eriko. Why don't we go see your parents?"

"Okay!" Eriko said her enthusiasm fully returned. Temari set her down and she took off down the hallway toward the kitchen where Matsuri was just barely finishing up her breakfast cooking.

"Temari," Matsuri said happily, "You're home. Come, sit down and eat!"

"No prob," Temari agreed and set Eriko up in her high chair. After Temari strapped Eriko in she placed the tray back into its place and the toddler began using the silverware to make 'musical' sounds.

Sitting down at the already full table she was greeted by her other family. Her brothers gave her their usual gruff and unemotional greetings. Kairai, Kankuro's wife, elbowed her husband and leaned over to Temari and gave her a hug.

"Just ignore him he's being an idiot." She said.

Temari chuckled, "Don't I know it."

The two shared that knowing smile and the brothers rolled their eyes. Matsuri turned around and saw the evil thoughts were starting to broil between the sand siblings.

She decided to break it up before it even started this time. "Alright, no fights at the breakfast table you three."

Though everyone grumbled slightly she knew there were no hurt feelings. The three disbanded their warring thoughts and settled back into their chairs, equally hungry. Matsuri dished out the omelets and sausages like the expert mom that she was; making sure that everyone had enough before finally sinking into her chair to enjoy her own breakfast.

Sometime between Matsuri's food dishing Gaara had quietly gotten up and cut some banana's into little chunks for his daughter. Temari watched him out of the corner of her eye while Kairai was filling her in on everything that had happened during Christmas.

Once Gaara was done cutting he threw the peel and bad parts into the trash and brought the slices over to Eriko's chair. She gigged happily and ate the pieces contently while the rest of the house kept looking over to the pair.

Temari shook her head. Even though it'd been almost a year and a half since

Gaara had become a father she still found herself amazed that her younger brother

could be so, fatherly. Especially after what their father did to him and their mother.

Turning back to Kairai she laughed as the brunette told her about Kankuro's failed attempt to open one of the presents she'd left for them. Kankuro grumbled about getting even but smiled when Kairai looked over at him with one of her special smiles that made your day better somehow. Kankuro blushed and muttered something in Kairai's ear causing her to bat him away, she herself now a furious red.

Matsuri noticed Gaara's helping efforts to feed their daughter and she decided to help him out a little as their little angel started to fuss. This was the way Temari had left the place alright.

It was like living in a fantasy realm sometimes, sure everything wasn't always lovey-dovey but it still managed to keep that certain charm about it. That was what'd convinced Temari she should go on the mission over Christmas. The constant reminder that, even though they didn't know it, she felt like she was apart from them because she didn't have anyone of her own.

'_Not true anymore, Temari now is it?'_ She thought to herself. No, now she had someone too and she wasn't set apart from them anymore. She knew what it was like- or could be like and that made her smile.

After breakfast was over the family slowly migrated into the living room so they could talk quietly while Eriko slept peacefully in her crib. The two women immediately claimed spots next to their sister-in-law while the boys had to sit on the opposite couch.

"So, how was your trip? Did you have good Christmas there? " The two started off at a rapid speed.

"It was okay. I saw the Sixth Hokage (Naruto) and his wife after the meeting and they seemed in rather high spirits. Then I joined the ninja squads as they started off their traditional ninjutsu tournament. Other then that I didn't do much." Temari told them.

She specifically left out the whole Kiba and his courtship idea because she didn't really know how to explain it to them. That and her brothers would probably try and kill him.

The conversation changed and the group began discussing different happenings in the village and the things that Kairai left out about what happened during Christmas for the household.

Everything was going normal and the gang was having fun catching up. Eriko woke up about half an hour later and demanded to sit with her Auntie Temtem. Temari chuckled and helped the little toddler transfer from her mother's grasp onto her lap.

Eriko being Eriko was an inquisitive child and she had to solve everything she came across so naturally she wanted to take off the silly piece of cloth her Auntie had rapped around her neck.

So Eriko did what she always did in these situations; she pulled the scarf off. Temari had been absentmindedly bouncing Eriko on her knee and gasped in shock when she felt the scarf leave her skin. Quickly she tried to shift Eriko onto her other knee so she could cover the mark up.

It was too late however, they had seen it. The tell tale mark that said one thing. Temari of the Sand Village had been with a guy recently and there'd been some heavy kissing say the least.

Matsuri gave her an evil grin that matched her accusing look so well, "Tem-chan is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Not particularly," Temari said rewrapping her neck again so the red bite was covered.

"Oh come on Tem-chan we all saw it; spill and don't lie because you know we'll know." Kairai said in her practicing mommy voice. Normally Temari rolled her eyes at the tone but right now she was doing it pretty convincingly.

"Alright," Temari said caving. She took a small breath and she put her hands over her niece's ears so she would anything Temari was about to say. Kairai and Matsuri were eager to hear her answer and their husbands were sitting on the edge of their seats awaiting the name of the guy they were going to thrash.

"On Christmas Eve I got drunk and slept with a guy. The next morning he informed me that the mark he left on my shoulder was the way his clan chose futures partners. Since getting married would have been really bad and we couldn't ignore the fact that he'd bitten me we decided to test this whole relationship between us idea."

When she finished gushing out her story she looked back over to her brothers and saw they looked about ready to pop a blood vessel or two. They were practically foaming at the mouth and she decided she'd really better not mention Kiba's name around them for a while. Noticing the quiet Eriko batted at Temari's hands and she removed them and placed them around Eriko's waist holding her like a teddy bear.

It was then time to turn to the girls. Slowly, and almost hesitantly she turned to face them. It was like a thunderbolt. Both of them stared at her with stony looks.

Then in unison they asked, "Is he trust worthy?"

Temari smiled. That was an easy question, she'd already spent a lot of time thinking about it before and after she'd agreed to allow him to court her. "Absolutely."

Temari then reached along her neck until she found the silver string that was attached to an object beyond priceless. She pulled the necklace out and everyone's jaw literally dropped.

"It's his family's heirloom. He told me I could give it back to him at any time if I wanted to end our relationship." Temari explained.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. He'd given their sister an heirloom of his family's and he'd given her control to end it if she needed too. He really liked her.

"Yah!" Both the girls squealed and hugged Temari tightly. They'd been worried about for a while but they hadn't said anything become they didn't want to upset her but now she'd found someone and, who knew, maybe he was the one for her.

Eriko giggled as she got caught in the middle of the hug and was squished by her loving aunt and mother.

"Our sister." Kankuro said.

"Is dating someone." Gaara continued.

"We don't know."

"And haven't approved of."

The poor boys never thought they'd see the day when it'd happen but it did. A strange man had come into their sister's life and she was dating him. They had to know who he was and find out if he was good enough for their big sister.

That was their new goal in life (Aside from being devoted to their wives of course).

Temari knew exactly what her brothers were thinking and chuckled to herself. _'They're never gonna guess who it is,'_ she thought. I mean seriously, dog boy Inuzuka and the Sand princess of Suna? Some would say not in a million years but it seemed like this might be that millionth year for Temari and she was looking forward to it.

A/N: *Sniff, sniff. That's the end sadly. I'm sorry that people might have seemed like they were on drugs or something. Things tend to blur at the end of these cause I start to fall asleep. Anyway please comment even if it's just to tell me that I need help, which I do.

Please review though! One person favorited this and I almost died of happiness.


End file.
